House of Jojo
by J.kujo
Summary: Post Mark of Athena and Post Vento Auero. Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus, and an entire parking lot in Rome is destroyed, rousing the attention of Giorno Giovanna and Guido Mista, who happened to have been nearby (their car was destroyed). Stands meet Demigods as the two groups try to find a way to rescue Percy, Annabeth, and Trish who fell into Tartarus.
1. Chapter 1: Demigods Meet Stands

**Ok, my first real story on here, there aren't any like this one so far so reviews are greatly appreciated. The story takes place immediately after Mark of Athena and a little while after Vento Auero, assuming the jojo timeline is slightly retconned. Ok anyway, to the story!**

Chapter 1

"Festus, raise the sails. We've got some friends to save."

"Hey wait a second," Hazel suddenly said, "I just remembered something."

"Huh? What is it?" Jason asked, hoping it was good news. After the day they had, they really needed some.

"When Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus," She started, "they weren't alone. _Someone else fell with them!_"

"Huh?" A shocked Leo replied, "someone else? Who?"

"Some girl, maybe seventeen or so, I'm not sure," Hazel answered, "but she was innocent, and now she's trapped down there too!"

"Oh crap!" Leo shouted, gripping his hair, "now I got someone totally uninvolved hurt!"

"Leo! Leo!" Jason shouted, holding his friend's shoulders, "calm down, no one blames you for this!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Everyone blinked and turned to where the new voice came from. They saw a man, maybe in his early twenties, wearing an odd gray and green muscle shirt and an even odder black and green hat.

"Nice boat you have there," he said to them, in an "i'm trying to keep my anger under control" tone, "must have been expensive. You must be rich to afford it, rich enough to _pay for my Ferrari that you blew up along with the rest of the parking lot!_"

"Whoa, wait a second," Jason said as he walked up to the man, "who are you anyway?" The man glanced down and saw that Jason was carrying his sword. _Oh crap,_ Jason thought, _he can see my sword, he must be a mortal who can see through the mist, now he thinks we're threatening him!_ As if reading Jason's mind, the man pulled out a revolver from his pants and pointed it at the Son of Jupiter.

"My name is Guido Mista," He snarled angrily, "and I loved my car." Seeing Mista's drawn gun, all the demigods readied their weapons, preparing to strike if necessary.

"Mista, what the hell are you doing?!" someone shouted. Everyone looked up and saw another man show up, this one looking around seventeen with blonde hair and wearing a black coat, his blue eyes seeming friendly yet cold at the same time.

"Giorno," the one called Mista said, "I heard these guys talking, they know what happened back at the parking lot. They know what happened to Trish."

"So, you guys are the ones behind the disaster over there?" The one called Giorno asked.

"Jason," Leo called out, "we don't want to be around these guys!"

"Huh?" Jason, confused, asked, "because they're mortals?"

"No, not that!" Leo replied, his eyes looking somewhat fearful, "I can smell it. I've lived on the streets enough to recognize this smell. These guys are mafia!"

_Mafia?!_ Jason mentally panicked, _How the hell did we get mixed up with mafia?! Mortal or not, it's practically a death sentence to piss off the mafia!_

Giorno smiled. "Your friend is smart," his smile quickly turned into a frown, "but I wont tolerate terrorism in my cities! Especially when that terrorism ruins seven italian sports cars my group had just purchased and causes the disappearance of one of my closest friends!"

"Giorno," Mista started, "I can't help but notice that these guys are all carrying weaponry. No one uses a gladius anymore. And exactly where did they get a giant flying boat from and why is there a greek statue on it?"

"That…does cover pretty much everything unusual," Jason admitted.

"Jason, tell them!" Leo shouted, "everyone knows not to mess with the mafia unless you want to get yourself and your entire family killed."

"Hey, you, with the gun!" Piper suddenly shouted, "Mista, right?"

Mista glanced at Piper with confusion.

"Yeah, that's me," he confirmed, "what is it?"

"I'm probably not in a position to say this, seeing as how I'm held at gunpoint," Piper began, "but I think you have some weird bugs on your gun."

Naturally, everyone looked at Mista's revolver. Jason, who was closest, saw that Piper was right, there _were_ some weird bugs on his gun, but they didn't look like guns. And they each had numbers on them.

"You can see them?" Mista asked, his voice sounding even less calm. Jason nodded his head in confirmation, as did Piper and pretty much everyone else who got a good look. "Giorno!" Mista shouted, "these guys are Stand users too!"

Jason looked at Mista in confusion.

"Huh? Stand? What's that?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Mista shouted, "if you can see a Stand you can use a Stand, so call your Stand out!" No one knew what they meant.

"Mista," Giorno said, "the smart one. Call out your stand and hit his shoulder."

"Got it," Mista responded as he raised his gun towards Leo, "SEX PISTOLS!" He fired his gun at Leo. Leo, having been shot at a few times, managed to dodge the bullet, but the bullet curved towards him. _Those weird bugs,_ Jason realized when he saw two of them on the bullet, _they're steering the bullet!_

"Try to avoid it!" Mista shouted, "my Sex Pistols will keep following you!"

Leo turned around and faced the bullet, swinging his arm and throwing a blast of fire at the bullet. The force of the flames caused the bullet to swerve off course and for the two weird bugs to cry out in pain.

"AHHHH!" Mista cried out in agony, seeming to suffer as much as the weird bugs. "what kind of Stand was that?!"

"Wait a second, Mista," Giorno suddenly said, "I don't think that's a Stand!" Mista collapsed on the ground as Giorno approached Jason. "Sorry about that," Giorno said as he looked Jason in the eye. "Your name is Jason, right? It would seem we both have some explaining to do."

"Do we?"

"Our friend is now missing because of the parking lot randomly exploding," Giorno explained, "and you know why. Besides, we have both shown that both sides possess strange powers. You seem like the leader here, right? It would be in your best interests to work alongside me."

The threat, Jason thought, was made clear. _If you don't help me, then the mafia will kill everyone you ever spoke to since you were born_, something like that.

"Alright," Jason said, "lets start with who you are."

MEANWHILE

The Camp Jupiter armies were in NYC, preparing for their attack on the greek camp in Long Island. Knowing that the mortals can't see their weapons, Octavian and Reyna allow them to carry weapons openly. Based at a hotel, Octavian goes to get food, making around ten fully armed soldiers go with him just to boost his ego. Along the way, they get lost and bump into Two muscular asian men, one wearing a black cap and the other having a large Pompadour hairstyle.

"Excuse me," one of the legion asked, "we're kind of lost, do you know where Walmart is?"

"The walmart?" the one with the hat said, "its in the completely opposite direction." He then squinted hard at the solider, "you're not from around here, are you?"

"No," the young soldier responded, "we're all coming from San Francisco."

"I thought so," the man with the Pompadour hair said, "New Yorkers would know better then to carry golden weapons out in the open." The soldiers all gasped.

"He can see them!" Octavian shouted, "he must be either a monster or a greek!" The ten soldiers all pointed their spears and Swords at the large men.

"Whoa, whoa," The man with the Pompadour said, waving his arms around frantically, "did I offend you guys? I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!" The man with the Pompadour then knelt before them on the ground, shaking in fear.

_Hmm,_ Octavian thought, _this guy seems weak, maybe he looks tall and strong but is actually a big softie. He's probably just a mortal who can see through the mist._ Octavian glanced at the other man. _But his friend with the black cap seems calm and collected, like he's fought many battles before and much stronger opponents. That guy definitely isn't normal, I'm going to need to play this carefully. Maybe if I come out strong and confident, we can let it seem like none of this ever happened._ Octavian walked through the other soldiers, pointing his sword directly at the man with the Pompadour.

"It seems we might have a misunderstanding," Octavian said with confidence, "you can see our weapons, right?"

"Yeah," the man with the Pompadour replied, "we can see them."

_Hmmm,_ Octavian pondered, _maybe I can try manipulating the mist. If he's a monster or demigod, this might work._

"You didn't see anything," Octavian said as he snapped his fingers, the Mist shifting slightly, "your stupid hair merely got in the way of your vision."

"Oh boy," the man with the black cap said, "now you've done it."

"Huh?"

"Hey asshole!" The man with the Pompadour shouted as he stood up angrily, "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY HAIR?!" As Octavian backed away slightly, the man punched quickly, slamming Octavian into a nearby trashcan.

"AHHH!" Octavian screamed as he got up, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Everyone looked and saw Octavian's back seemed to be connected to the trashcan. _No,_ Octavian realized, _not connected, its like the Trashcan is part of my body now!_ Two other soldiers tried to attack, only to be knocked aside quickly by the enraged man.

"RETREAT!" Octavian shouted, hobbling along as the soldiers tried to make a break for it.

"Going somewhere?" the man with the black cap said, suddenly appearing before them.

"CHARGE THROUGH!" Octavian cried. The legion soldiers tried to charge with their spears, but as soon as they moved, they noticed all their spears and swords were gone, lying in a pile behind the man with the black cap.

"Jotaro!" the man with the pompadour said, "these guys, what should we do with them?"

"I don't know," Jotaro replied, "its possible these guys are Stand Users, seeing as how they carry gold weapons. I doubt ordinary street thugs would carry solid gold spears."

"Octavian!" someone shouted. It was Reyna, running through with her weapon drawn and with at least twenty soldiers behind her. "Octavian, what's going on? who are these guys?! and _what happened to you?!_"

"Reyna!" Octavian shouted, "these guys attacked me! They have some weird powers!"

"Powers?" Reyna asked as she turned to the two men in a fighting position, "what powers do you have? Are you monsters or demigods?" The man with the black cap raised an eyebrow.

"Demigod?" he said before chuckling a little, "I've been called a monster before, demon too, usually delinquent, but never demigod. I can assure you though, I'm 100% human."

(REYNA POV)

_Hmm, _Reyna thought, _he's definitely not a normal mortal, but I don't think he's a monster. I'm pretty good when it comes to seeing through the mist, and these guys are definitely human. Are they demigods?_

"Who are you guys," Reyna asked, "where are you from and who are your parents? Tell me everything."

"Okay," Jotaro responded, "My name is Jotaro Kujo. Born and raised in Japan. Father is Japanese Musician Sadao Kujo. Mother is Holy Kujo, formerly Holy Joestar. This guy over here is Josuke Higashikata. Born and raised in Japan. Mother is Tomoko Higashikata. Father is Joseph Joestar."

"Wait, Joestar?!" One of the soldiers asked, "as in Joestar Real Estate?"

"Yeah, thats the one," Jotaro confirmed, "Joseph Joestar founded the company."

"And you're Jotaro Kujo, the marine biologist?" Another soldier asked, "I've read your books, you're a genius!"

"Yeah, thats me," Jotaro confirmed with a slight grin, "always a pleasure to meet my fans."

"Wait!" Reyna shouted in a cautious tone, "we need to be careful, he could be lying."

"Yare Yare Daze," Jotaro groaned, "do you want to see my Driver's License or something? But that aside, I wanna know more about you, like who are you and why are you carrying weapons?"

"I want to ask something similar," Reyna replied, "like how can you see our weapons and how did you do…whatever it is you did to Octavian?"

"Okay, I think I can explain this quickly," Jotaro said calmly, "your name is Reyna, right? Reyna, look closely at me, do you see anything coming out of my right arm?" Reyna squinted her eyes and stared at Jotaro's right arm. She nearly gasped when she saw it, a pale, slightly transparent arm was sticking out of Jotaro's arm.

"What the hell is that?!" Reyna shouted, "what is that thing?!" Everyone else glanced at Jotaro's arm but no one else saw anything.

"Josuke," Jotaro called, "Reyna here is definitely a Stand User, but she doesn't know it yet, this must be her first time seeing one."

"Huh?" Octavian said from behind Jotaro, "that weird pale arm growing out of your own arm, what are you saying?!"

_Huh? Why can only Octavian and I see it?_ Reyna wondered.

"It's simple," Jotaro explained, "only a Stand user can see a Stand. Since you can see it, you must be a Stand User, but you might not realize it yet."

"Well thats not always true," Josuke pointed out, "I've seen a few stands that everyone can see, but ours aren't like that, only stand users can see our Stands."

"Okay can someone please just say what a Stand is?!" Octavian irritably shouted.

**Chapter one ends here. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Passione vs SPW

**yay! another chapter! Time to meet some OCs**

BACK IN ITALY

"A Stand," Giorno explained, "is a supernatural power. It is essentially energy projecting itself as an image, one that can produce powers. Usually, it acts as a guardian, protecting its wielder from harm. Since it stands by you, its called a Stand."

"How do you get a Stand?" Jason asked.

"There are a few ways," Giorno explained, "some people are born with it. Others can develop it overtime, unlocking it by having a lot of zeal or willpower, or just randomly, that's what happened to Mista. Or one could get it from outside means, like the Stand Arrow, which if it pierces you can give you a Stand. There is also a big possibility that if your parent has a Stand, you will likely inherit it. Likewise, if your parent suddenly develops a Stand, it is very likely that you will simultaneously develop one too. Naming it is usually up to the wielder."

"So, Piper and I could see Mista's stand," Jason said, "but the others couldn't. What does that mean?"

"Well it does mean that, without doubt, you and Piper are Stand Users," Giorno explained, "and I would agree to help you with your Stands, but only if you help me find Trish."

"Jason," Frank called out, "these guys are mob, don't trust them!"

"No, wait, agree!" Leo shouted, "mafia values family, so these guys will really do whatever it takes to get Trish back." Leo was silent for a second before speaking again. "Wait, you said your name is Giorno? As in Giorno Giovanna, of Passione?"

"Yes, thats me," Giorno said with a grin.

"I've heard of you guys," Leo said, "back when I still lived on the Streets I heard about this Italian Mob group, Passione, that pretty much ran all of Europe. It used to be a gang led by an enigmatic boss that dealt with Drugs and Gambling, but some guy named Giorno led a rebellion and took over after killing the boss, he then led a campaign to stomp out the Drug trade in Europe and America."

"How did you hear about that?" Mista asked, seeming actually curious to hear how a random kid new all this.

"I met one of your guys before," Leo explained, "it was in America, he was stopping some other mafia gang from dealing drugs where I lived. He saved me from some pissed off gangsters and told me about his gang." Leo paused for a second. "I think he said his name was Fugo."

"You met Fugo?" Giorno asked, "well that explains how you know about me, but who are you guys?"

"Believe it or not," Jason said, "we're demigods."

"Demigods?"

"Yeah," Jason said, "children of the Greek and Roman gods. I'm the son of Jupiter. Leo's the son of Hephaestus, Piper's mother is Aphrodite, Hazel's dad is Pluto, Nico's dad is Hades, Frank's dad is Mars."

"Huh," Giorno said, "well I've heard weirder things before. But what about your weapons and the ship?"

It took them awhile, but Jason and Co. explained everything about the camps and weapons and how the Romans were trying to invade Camp Half-Blood.

"So, what your saying," Giorno said after a minute of thinking, "is that Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus with Trish, and you guys need to save them."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," Jason confirmed.

"And you need to help Camp Half-Blood," Giorno said, "well I think I can help with that."

"Huh? Really?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Giorno confirmed, "Passione employs a lot of Stand Users, and even has connections with some overseas. I can get some to stall the Romans."

BACK IN NYC

"So you can really get Stand Users to stop them?" Octavian asked.

"Yes," Jotaro confirmed as Octavian got used to not being attached to a trashcan, "the Stand Users in Europe, especially in Mediterranean countries, are all under control by Passione, the most powerful mafia in the world. Thankfully, I know the guy that runs it, he owes me a favor, so I can get some help for you."

"That's great!" Octavian exclaimed before kneeling, "thank you, Jotaro Kujo, Rome is in your debt."

Jotaro pulled out his cell phone and called.

"Hello? Giorno, is that you?" Jotaro said, "its me, Jotaro Kujo. I got a favor to ask of you." Jotaro went on to explain the situation.

BACK IN ITALY

"Oh is that so?" Giorno asked, "I'm sorry to say, but you called a few hours to late."

"Huh?" Jotaro asked, "what do you mean?"

"I mean these 'Rebels' as they are called," Giorno said, "I've already met with them, as a matter of fact I'm with them right now. I promised to help them, and in return they are helping me."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes," Giorno replied, "it means I have already sent Stand Users to hold them back. I'm sorry Jotaro, but I'm not calling them back, I need these kids alive. I wish you the best of luck." Giorno hung up and turned over to the others. "Okay everyone, we may have a problem."

BACK IN NYC

"Well, this is bad," Jotaro explained to Reyna and Octavian, "it turns out that right before I called, Passione's boss, Giorno, made contact with the rebels. Apparently Giorno needs something from them, I'm not sure what exactly, but they have something he needs."

"Does that mean you cant get Stand Users over there?" Reyna asked.

"No, I still can," Jotaro confirmed, "but the problem is that Passione is sending Stand users here to stop you."

"Thats not good," Josuke said.

"Well on the plus side, Josuke and I will stay here with you guys." Jotaro assured, "we can't have you dying because of us."

"Are you two strong?" Octavian asked.

"Yes," Josuke confirmed, "I mean I'm really strong on my own, but Jotaro has the strongest offensive Stand of all."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he can punch at the speed of light, catch bullets, smash diamonds, and even stop time for a few seconds."

All the Romans' jaws dropped.

"But," Jotaro said, "I may be the strongest offense, but Giorno is the strongest _defense_, if we fight I'd probably lose."

"So what do we do?" Reyna asked, "how do we prepare for the invasion and the Stand Users?"

"Well, first I'm going to make a phone call," Jotaro said, "while I do that, you guys are going to notify the rest of your army about the situation. Josuke, you go with them and show them your Stand. Set aside all those who can see it, I want to know how many Stand Users there are in the Legion so we can be prepared when Giorno's Stand Users come. We're gonna be in some annoying fights."

BACK IN ITALY

"So this Jotaro guy," Jason confirmed, "he's going to send guys after us?"

"Yeah," Giorno confirmed, "although, most Stand Users that Jotaro knows aren't stupid enough to harm me. The ones that he does know that can try to harm me are either dead or incapacitated. For instance, one of them is now a turtle."

"A turtle?"

"Yeah, we keep him as a pet now, Polneareff, he's a nice guy." Mista confirmed.

"However," Giorno continued, "what I said before only applies to Stand Users in Europe. Jotaro knows some from America and Japan. I don't know if they can beat me, but they can surely give us a hard time."

"Is there anyway to tell if someone is a Stand User or not?" Piper asked.

"Unfortunately no," Mista said, "the only real way is to make them call out their Stand."

"Right now, we need to focus on getting you and Jason to learn how to use your Stands," Giorno said.

"How would you do that?" Piper asked.

"There is only one way," Mista explained, "we need to force it out of you."

"Are you saying you're going to attack us?" Jason asked.

"No," Giorno said while getting up, "but I highly suggest ducking now."

"Wait, wha-" Jason was cut off when he instinctively ducked, a blade having been swung over all of them.

"Close one," Mista said, "this guy's strong."

Out from the shadows came a man, around 5"10 with short black hair and a leather jacket.

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"My name is Garcia," the man snarled, "and I'm here to fight you."

"What? Why?" Jason asked, "did Jotaro hire you?"

"Huh, Jotaro?" Garcia blinked, "who's he? No I'm here because I overheard what Giorno said, you guys got Trish sent to hell! I'm gonna cut you up!" His Stand came out, a large blue god-like figure with Six arms, each one holding long knives, and a large Scorpion-like tail holding a seventh knife. "AVENGED SEVENFOLD!"

"Giorno!" Shouted Jason, "who is this guy?"

"That's Garcia," Giorno answered, "he's a guy I know, years back we had a fight with another gang, Garcia's parents were killed. We took him in, Trish essentially raised him, now he works for us."

"I knew he had a Stand," Mista said, "but I've never seen him use it before, I only know that its really strong."

"I could stop him," Giorno said suddenly, "but why don't we let Jason and Piper fight him? It will help bring out their Stands. Then before they kill each other we'll get them to stop."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" shouted Hazel, who had been silent this entire time, "I don't see how, but that guy somehow slashed through the air, and now the ground has huge gashes! He's not human!"

"No, he's human," Piper assured, "but he just has a Stand." Piper stood up with her dagger pointed at Garcia. "Jason, back me up on this one, let's get started."

**ANother chapter done! Ok so first off, I have already decided on Jason's stand, not for Piper though, or for Reyna and Octavian. Percy will also have a stand, as will Thalia when she inevitably shows up, so I will take recommendations for those stands, both powers and names. And if anyone is wondering why Jotaro and Josuke are in NY in the first place and why they're helping the romans, well that is all revealed next chapter.**

**Anyway…**

**NEXT TIME:**

Fights will be had!

Stands will be shown!

Plots will Advance!

And above all, there will be ORAORAORA!


	3. Chapter 3: First Demigod Stand Appears

**And I'm Back! Chapter 3 is out and the plot will begin to move. I've decided to put up Stats for the different Stands, just as is done in the series. Now, for those of you not familiar with the stat system used for stands, the stats below for Avenged Sevenfold serve as an example. Anyway, on with the story.**

**STAND: AVENGED SEVENFOLD**

**USER: JERALD GARCIA**

**STATS**

**A = very good**

**B = good**

**C = average**

**D = bad**

**E = very bad**

**Strength: A Speed: B Precision: B Range: D Durability: C Potential: C**

(NYC, ROMAN CAMP)

"Um, Dr. Kujo, sir," a young Roman soldier asked as she walked up to the large scientist, "can I ask you something." The young roman soldier, a girl named Emily, was a big admirer of Dr. Jotaro Kujo, PhD. She had first heard of him when she read his Thesis on Starfish that earned him a professorship at 28, and she had begun reading his different publications since. "You alternate between Miami and Japan, right?" she began asking, "and this Josuke guy, he is also from Japan, but why are you two in New York City?"

"It's about my grandfather, Joseph Joestar," he answered, "see, he's dying."

Emily gasped. "Oh, I-I'm so sorry," she stammered, "what's he dying of? Cancer? Heart Failure?"

"No, he's in his late nineties, its old age," Jotaro answered, "anyway before he dies we need to resolve an issue with the inheritance."

"What do you mean?"

"Joseph was quite the womanizer back in his day," he explained, "while he was married he had other affairs. At 65 he managed to have one that resulted in Josuke. Now we found out he had another daughter in California."

"California? Why aren't you there then?"

"We found out that she died in a car crash a while back," Jotaro answered, "but we learned she had two children, a daughter and a son. We lost track of the daughter somewhere in New York, but the son was last reported in San Francisco, some place called Camp Jupiter, which is where you guys came from."

"Wait a second," Emily said, suddenly getting the implications of where he was going with this, "Dr. Kujo, are you saying that one of us is the person you're looking for?"

"Well, either that or you know may know him."

"Well I'd be absolutely honored to help you, Dr. Kujo sir," she said with stars in her eyes, "can you tell me his name?"

(SCENE SHIFT TO ITALY)

"Giorno!" Hazel was shouting as Piper and Jason swerved to avoid the slashing of Avenged Sevenfold, "how can you make them fight that…what even is he?! How are things suddenly getting slashed without him touching them!"

"We've already explained this, Hazel," Giorno answered calmly, "this is his Stand, it is how he is able to do this. Mista and I both have, and your friends Piper and Jason also do, but we are trying to get them to use their stands."

Jason was stabbing with his Gladius at Avenged Sevenfold, who remained unaffected by the attack.

"Only a Stand can harm a Stand," Mista shouted at them, "if I shot a Stand with my revolver, it wouldn't be harmed, only if my Sex Pistols kicks it does it work."

"There must be a better way to do it!" Hazel protested, "how can they possibly bring out their stands if they don't know how?"

"Wait a second," Frank said suddenly, "I think I understand. Bringing out the Stands is a natural function with Stand Users, right?"

"Yes, that is usually the case," Giorno explained, "once you figure out how it becomes sort of a biological function."

"I was right," Frank confirmed, "it's similar to my shapeshifting abilities. It was a normal biological function but I couldn't use it till I figured out how, but my body could already use it. The way I figured out how probably won't work though, but if that's the case can we try hypnosis?"

"I've seen hypnosis tried before," Mista answered, "it didn't work. But one thing someone did was use his Stand to write a command in someone's mind, their bodies will automatically do it."

"So, more of a command then," Hazel said, thinking for a minute. She gasped when she finally realized what to do.

"Piper!" She called out, "use your charmspeak!"

"Huh? My Charmspeak?" Piper asked in confusion, slashing with her dagger, "It won't work on a Stand, I tried on it already."

"No! Not on the Stand!" Hazel shouted, "on Jason! Charmspeak Jason into calling out his Stand!"

Hazel could instantly tell that Piper thought it was perfect. She turned to Jason, who was currently defending himself with his Gladius.

"Jason!" Piper shouted with a forceful charmspeak-filled voice, "Call Out Your Stand!"

"Not enough time for you!" Garcia shouted as Avenged Sevenfold swung all seven blades down at Jason.

To the surprise of Garcia, large white arms came out of Jason's shoulders. The arms were slightly transparent and large enough to block all of Avenged Sevenfold's blades.

"What the-" Piper said, seeing these apendeges coming out of her boyfriend's shoulders, "is that it?"

"Urghh!" Jason grumbled as more and more of the Stand came out of his body. The Stand was large and full, a man with cloud-white skin, tunic as black as storm clouds, flowing black hair and short black beard, and large muscles everywhere. The Stand gripped the body of Avenged Sevenfold before shouting.

_"THUNDER!"_

A wave of electricity flew out of the large stand and into Avenged Sevenfold.

"AARGH!" Garcia shouted in pain as the electricity's power effected him too. It wasn't strong enough to kill, but strong enough to wound.

_"THUNDER!"_

The large white stand reached into its robe and flung several javilins made entirely of lightning. They were all aimed away from Avenged Sevenfold, but everything that it did hit was hit with a lethal amount of lightning.

"If that hit me I would've been done!" Garcia shouted.

"Hey, Giorno," Mista said suddenly, "Look at this Jason guy, there's something weird about him, look at his neck."

The large white stand rushed up to Avenged Sevenfold.

"He isn't as fast as Avenged Sevenfold," Piper explained to Hazel, who was trying to figure out why stuff began exploding and electrified around them, "but Avenged Sevenfold is wounded from before, so he can corner him like –"

Piper stopped explaining. She and Giorno were busy looking at Jason, at the strange birthmark on his neck they never noticed before. That was only one thing though. Everyone else who could was listening to his Stand, the large white figure who began rapidly punching Avenged Sevenfold mercilessly, it's battle cry being heard.

_"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"_

(BACK IN NYC)

"His name," Jotaro said, "it's Grace. Jason Grace."

**JERALD GARCIA. STAND: AVENGED SEVENFOLD. STATUS: DEFEATED**

**STAND: THUNDERSTRUCK**

**USER: JASON GRACE**

**STATS**

**A = very good**

**B = good**

**C = average**

**D = bad**

**E = very bad **

**Strength: A Speed: C Precision: B Range: D Durability: B Potential: C**

**CHAPTER 3 IS DONE! Okay so I am excepting suggestions for Stands from reviews or PMs, I want either just names, or names with abilities, or even just abilities. If I see one I like and choose it, I'll give credit to the person who gave me the idea. Another thing I want to know from readers is which of your favorite Characters from Jojo's do you want to see. If they are villains and dead it can still be done, not dead heroes though. I will say right now though, Kars and Diavolo will not appear, nor will anyone from SBR or Jojolion. Stone Ocean ****_MAYBE, _****it depends on the character. I have decided on three characters I am DEFINITELY bringing back, though, not gonna reveal who. If anything I write in the story contradicts what happens in House of Hades, it is because I haven't read it yet and even when I do i don't intend to take that plot into account. Before I write the next chapter I want some reviews and suggestions for characters and Stands. Remember, The ones who I need help for are Piper, Thalia (when she appears), Percy, Reyna, and Octavian. And as always, let me know your thoughts and opinions on my story.**

**NEXT TIME**

Gaia becomes involved with the Demigods and Stand users, Greek Monsters fight Stands, and maybe, just _maybe_, we'll see some MUDAMUDAMUDA!


End file.
